The study is designed to evaluate the immediate physiological response of patients with glycogen storage disease to different types of raw starches. With time the emphasis has shifted to the potential role of cornstarch therapy in preventing long-term complication. The attempt to demonstrate a correlation with the response to starch loading in vivo and the splitting of the various starches by the analyses in serum was disappointing.